


Idiot! The Sequel

by pleaseloverm



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseloverm/pseuds/pleaseloverm
Summary: The Sequel to my ogafuru fic, this time it's a smut ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ
Relationships: Oga Tatsumi/Furuichi Takayuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Idiot! The Sequel

"Just do what you want to do already, Stupid Oga."

There, he said it, eyes shut tight. Furuichi wanted to open his eyes, but with Oga watching him closely, that sounds like a bad idea. Not to mention that the brunette has pinned him down a while ago. Furuichi flinched, felt something running through his lips, but quickly relaxes. It was so silent at the time, quite unbelievable that he's in the same room as that noisy brawler right now. Then, for a split second, he felt something else. Like a pair of lips on his. 

Wait a minute. 

Furuichi opened his eyes immediately. "Wha- Did you just kissed me?" he asked. When he got no answer, he joked, "That was terrible, god." Felt insulted by the remark, Oga fumed, "Well, it's not like you have done it either!!". The shorter of the two burst out laughing, which of course, irks the shit out of Oga. "Oh, Oga... You VIRGIN. I had a few girlfriends before you even had Beel, dumbass." He said between laughs. The brunette growls in between clenched teeth. "Sure, make fun of me. Laugh more, Furuichi." He ominously said so. Noticing a wave of menacing aura around him, Furuichi abruptly stops. Geez, this guy is so cranky!

"Okay, so, what's next?" Furuichi asked, looking at the idiot on top of him. Oga kissed him again without answering his question. He felt Oga's tongue running up his lips, making his blush starting to creep yet again. There's a moment of hesitation lingers on him before he decided to open his mouth, letting Oga's tongue enter, feeling the kiss he had for the first time after years (yeah, he purposely didn't count that peck). Slowly, Furuichi closes his eyes, melting in the kiss. 

It reminded him of the memory where he broke up with his girlfriend because she said that he was too attached to Oga. The girl accused Furuichi of being gay and storms off, leaving him alone at the school grounds. She commented harshly on how clingy Furuichi was to Oga, and how Furuichi always did what Oga ordered him to. Of course, it led to a big fight between him and his ex, and both broke up soon after, the girl left after leaving a stinging slap to the boy's face. He remember feeling shitty at that time, but like magic, Oga came running to him, smiling from ear to ear, with fresh bruises littering his annoyingly handsome face. "Wanna grab some croquettes? I won a bet today and got to beat the shit out of that guy." he said smugly, his shit-eating grin still hasn't left his face. Furuichi sighed, "Is it that guy who messed with you the other day?" He asked, a small smile across his face. Poor guy, he should've known what consequences are in for him before pissing this guy off. Oga nods cheerfully. "....You know what, I think croquettes might be good." Furuichi mutters, smiling gently at Oga after.

"Hell yeah!" the brunette responded.

Breaking away from the kiss, he thought that his ex might be right. But no, it's not like he's gay now, it's more like he's only in love with Oga. Love? Is it really love? What is love even, anyway? (Listening to TWICE doesn't really help too, but the song is always a bop). Suddenly he felt unsure, feeling insecure about his own feelings. At the moment, Oga's fingers intertwined with his fingers, vanishing his train of thought (also the lyrics to What is Love), bringing Furuichi back to this moment, where a virgin Oga attempting to French kiss him the second time, and Furuichi let him do it. "Focus on me." Oga said, before going in for the second kiss. Furuichi closes his eyes and opened his mouth, letting Oga's tongue invade his cavern, while rough hands roam all over his body. They both broke apart for air soon after, forehead touching, panting heavily. Oga's the one that broke the silence, laughing breathlessly. Furuichi followed suit, a huge grin on his face.

"It wasn't so bad, isn't it?" Oga asked. Furuichi laughed, a bit stunned by the question. (He thought Oga had forgotten about his remark. Good to know he's still the same dumbass that won't let go.) "Dumbass, that was horrible. But it's okay. It felt special." he replied. Satisfied, Oga softly touches his cheek, "Well then, you don't mind this too, right? Since we are going to do it after all?" He asked before his hands glide from his face heading south, then further down, and down... teasing the shit out of Furuichi. Ghosting over his nipples to his bellybutton, his touches became more and more distant. Oga felt Furuichi twitch beneath him, along with a dissatisfied moan. With a sly smile, the brunette pressed a hard kiss on his neck. Then lightly, he bit that spot. Soothing it over with a kitten lick soon after. 

"You- Stop teasing already, damn it!" Furuichi complained. The brunette met his eyes, and both are engaged in a staring contest that seemed like neither will back down. "You should adapt to it already, you know. I have teased you so many times before, this time's just a bit more explicit than the others." he explained in a low voice. "Plus, I want to leave my mark on your body. You're mine now, idiot Furuichi." Furuichi twitched, a whimper almost escaped his lips. Geez, he didn't know Oga would be damn possessive, but it felt kind of hot. Like how he fought to get back Beel from Tojo, or like the time he saved Furuichi and Hilda from that stupid pompadour asshole.

Oga has always been hot, he just didn't want to admit that. 

"Oga, you- Ugh, never mind. Hurry up and do me." Furuichi said, clinging on to Oga. He tilted his head a little bit, to show the delinquent the kiss mark Oga left him. Lastly, he smiled. The hot, not-so-innocent smile. The brunette's breath hitches, feeling the heat starting to rise to his head. Furuichi let out a small gasp as Oga undressed himself and pulled his briefs down, showing his big, hard cock for Furuichi to view. Furuichi's mouth went dry, and he unconsciously licked his lips. Oh man, if that thing went inside him, it probably would feel good, right?

"Suck me."

Furuichi snapped from his fantasy, "Huh? What?" Oga brought himself closer to Furuichi's face. "You said you had more experience, don't you? Then suck me." he said, smirking. Furuichi's face becomes redder after hearing Oga's remark, "Y-You dumbass! I never dated a guy, much less having sex with men! S-S-Sucking a dick is... A-Anyway, why are you so big?! You've been banging someone behind my back, didn't you?? Was it Hilda?! It WAS Hilda, isn't it?!!" He babbled in panic, soon felt his cock also got hard from his accuses. Oga sighed, "That's not it, you dumbass. I probably got big because the subject of my fantasy is here, on my bed, lying naked and inviting me to fuck him. Why would I bang anyone else when I can bang you right now, stupid Furuichi." 

Furuichi internally exploded. "F-Fantasy?! Y-y-you jerked off with the thoughts of me??? Your best friend?? D-dude, how long have you been t-thinking about it...?" He stuttered, his cock getting a bit harder to his dismay. "Middle school. Now hurry up and suck me, dumbass." Oga answered, his hand already on the shaft of his cock, rubbing lightly. Furuichi on the other hand, was still stunned at the reply. Oga has liked him longer than he did?! And he never knew? Although Oga is an oblivious brute?! (Calm down Furuichi. Isn't it good to know that he likes you first??? Holy shit, calm down already what the fuck!!!!) "Okay. Okay.... I'll do it, but don't blame me if I'm bad at t-this, okay?" Furuichi FINALLY answered, looking extremely shy. He seemed to have gathered his thoughts. Furuichi let go of Oga, and sat him down. Then, he bend over, his slim figure and pale skin illuminated by the moonlight. Oga admires the view, looking down on Furuichi's flushed face, strands of his shiny silver hair stuck on his forehead. He breathed in as Furuichi started to work on his cock, his right hand shyly rubbing the shaft, his mouth getting closer to the tip. 

Furuichi's mouth got dry again as he stares at Oga's cock. Face flushed, he opened his mouth, giving his cock an experimental lick. A bit salty, Furuichi thought as the taste of precum hit him. Then he went deeper, getting Oga's head whole. He can almost hear the brunette growling, perhaps enjoying his sloppy blowjob. Furuichi bobbed his head, slowly at first, as it is his first time after all. He went faster after some thought, almost getting half of Oga inside his mouth. "Fuck...." Oga moaned, throwing his head back. Huh, does it actually felt good? Furuichi thought, as he goes deeper. He felt more precum on his tongue, so he pulled back. His tongue swirled on Oga's tip for a moment before he looks up. There he saw Oga became a hot mess. His cock twitched the same time Oga's cock did. "What- Was it that good?" Furuichi asked, tilting his head to the side. Oga's eyes pierced him, "I don't know, I never had a blowjob before, but when I see you giving it to me, I feel light-headed all of a sudden." He answered, pulling Furuichi for a kiss. Furuichi broke the kiss moments later. "So now, d-do me already." He mumbled, sounding shy all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I know."

Two fingers are already up in Furuichi's ass. Pushing, pulling and grinding, Oga tried various methods to make Furuichi moan out loud. Well, it works like a wonder. The man was breathless, his face deep red and his body is twitching uncontrollably. "God, you're fucking beautiful, Furuichi." Oga growls as he pulled his fingers out, a wet popping sound can slightly be heard. "Nnh.. Put it in already.." Furuichi whimpered. Licking his lips, Oga pushed his hair back, positioning himself to enter him. With a grunt, he pushed himself in. "Fuck, loosen up a little, dammit." Oga said as he push inside of Furuichi. Furuichi twitches and trembles, feeling the length of Oga inside of him. "Ahn- I-I'm trying-- Fuck- Nnh--" he said, biting his lip as he tries to relax. Oh man, fuck. He never knew it would feel THIS good. He thought of topping Oga after this, but now, he felt like it was his destiny (?) to be a bottom. 

"Ah, it slipped in. Good boy, Furuichi." Oga grinned, pushing his cock inside of Furuichi. In one swift motion, he pulled and pushed back in again, earning a sweet sounding moan from Furuichi. He quicken his pace, licking his lips before he push inside of Furuichi's cute asshole. "Ah- Nnahh-- O-Oga...!" Furuichi moaned again and again, gripping the bedsheets beneath him a bit too hard as he brace for Oga's thrusts. His eyes started to tear from the overwhelming pleasure, and gasped as he felt his climax coming near. "G-gonna c-c-cum.. Oga! I-I'm--!!!" He cried out. Oga smirked, "Yeah, cum for me, Furuichi. Do it." He said, gripping Furuichi's ass as he thrust harder. 

Furuichi swears he saw white as he comes, silent scream and white, hot semen coming out of him. Maybe it was because he was pent up, but this climax was one of the longest he had. The exhaustion hit him hard after that, but he still feel Oga is inside him. "You... I just came.. dammit.. Nngh-!" Furuichi moaned again. "Yeah you came, but I didn't. Let me have this one." Oga replied nonchalantly, pushing and pulling repeatedly. Furuichi moaned loudly, sobbing as he felt another climax coming. "I'm close...!" Furuichi heard Oga said. 

With that, Oga came inside him, and Furuichi... Well, he comes for the 2nd time. 

Oga's semen felt hot inside his ass, Furuichi thought. He also thought that Oga is an asshole for coming inside of him. "Oga, I didn't say you can-" "...I love you, Furuichi." Oga interrupted. Furuichi's eyes widen, blush started to form on his face. "That- You idiot! That came out of nowhere! And you came inside of me! Fuck you!" He yelled. 

"Eh? But I'm the one that's fucking you." Oga said, his shit-eating grin forms.

Furuichi grits his teeth, "Idiot!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for loving the first fic! I'm sorry that it took so long to publish this hdhdhshjs


End file.
